The concept of a tool holding either a front or back motorcycle wheel immobile while either installing or removing (hereafter simply changing) it is a new concept and doesn't appear to have been attempted in any of the prior art review that has been accomplished. In the observance of the act of changing wheels during a motorcycle race, the mechanic and/or two mechanics race out of the garage or pit area with a wheel and the related spacers to the motorcycle that has been raised either on a rear wheel bike stand or front wheel bike stand or both. Then one mechanic attempts to install the axle through the front forks or back swing arm while holding the spacers in place, while the second mechanic holds the wheel in place with his foot and/or hands which usually results in the failure to align the axle correctly, thereby causing multiple attempts and sometimes ultimate failure to install and/or damage to the wheel. In the home mechanics garage or the professional mechanics shop, the same event occurs, but without the time constraints of changing a wheel during a race. A tool that will allow for much shorter changing procedures both during a race and in a garage or shop situation is needed.